


The One Fixed Point

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Doctor Who, Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bit Meta, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no such thing as coincidence. The universe is rarely so lazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Fixed Point

_ Sometimes we’re together and everything is perfect. _

Holmes was stroking his face and coaxing brandy down his throat as he slowly came to. The good doctor could not believe his eyes.  _ All these years without him have finally driven me ‘round the twist, _ he told himself.  _ Or I have finally come to my end and he’s been waiting for me to join him in the afterlife all this time. _

“A thousand apologies, my dear Watson,” said Sherlock Holmes softly, his grey eyes colored with remorse, joy, and most of all, love. “I had no idea that you’d be so affected.”

“Holmes, is it really you?” gasped Watson, clasping his hand. He was warm flesh - this was no ghost. “Can it really be that you are alive?”

Alive he was. Holmes told him the story of how he’d survived the encounter with the wicked Professor Moriarty, and had been abroad all these years dismantling Moriarty’s criminal network.

“Why could you not tell me? I would have come along, I would have followed you to the ends of the earth-!”

“That is precisely why I did not,” Holmes said gently. “I could not involve you, my dear friend. I was under dangerous conditions, perhaps even more desolate than your time in the service, and I could not bear it if you had been hurt. I am deeply sorry. But I have returned to you, and I swear, as long as I am living, I shall not leave your side again, if you’ll still have me.”

“Oh, my darling, of course I do,” said Watson, bringing the detective’s hand to his lips and kissing his knuckles. “I love you, Sherlock Holmes. I never stopped, in all these years.”

Smiling, Holmes laid his head on Watson’s shoulder. “It is more than I deserve, my dear.”

Watson stroked Holmes’s hair and his questing fingers found the beginnings of a scar on the back of his neck disappearing into his collar. “My dear fellow, what’s become of you while abroad?”

Holmes sighed. “I suffered many hardships in my hiatus. Experiences too horrible to describe, terrors that I wish never to call to mind again. But the hardest thing I had to do, my dear John...” He looked deep into the doctor’s eyes. “...was to leave you.”

Watson, after a quick look to ensure that the curtains were drawn in his office, placed two fingers under his love’s chin and softly kissed his lips. “We shall never be apart again,” Watson swore solemnly.

Holmes smiled wryly. “You romantic old fool. I have missed you.”

_ Sometimes we’re just friends but we still have each other, so it’s alright. _

“It wasn’t suicide, you moron, he was murdered, obviously; the gunshot wound was administered to the back of the head rather than the temples like a standard suicide. Honestly, you idiots are even more inept than Scotland Yard.”

“Sherlock,” said Joan sternly. “Behave.”

Sherlock suppressed an eyeroll, but continued in a slightly more civilized manner, “Perhaps your people should have a look at the CCTV.”

“Thanks,” grumbled the detective on sight, writing it all on down on a notepad. It was only after he’d walked away that Sherlock let loose his disdain. “Why can’t people ever use logic?” he sighed. “And when are you going out?”

Joan was hardly taken aback by the fact that he'd known about her date before she'd told him. “Tomorrow night. How’d you know this time?”

“You’ve had a wax. You’re intending to sleep with him, but you’ve neglected your eyebrows so you’re not really serious about him.”

Joan shook her head, hiding a fond smile.

_ And sometimes it ends in tragedy. _

Watson stared with tears in his eyes at his typewriter. “My love?” said Mary, coming behind him and touching his shoulder. “What is it?”

Watson pointed at the typewriter. “He’s alive, Mary. Holmes. He’s alive.”

Mary worried her bottom lip. “We saw him. He fell with Moriarty. I'm afraid our dear Mister Holmes is quite dead.”

“But look, Mary,  _ look _ .”

Someone had added something to his manuscript of “The Final Problem”:

**The end?**

Mary stared at the type in shock. “My God...”

“He’s out there,” swore Watson. “I don’t know where...but he is alive.” A tiny hopeful smile grew on his face. “And he’ll come back. Someday. Holmes will come back.”

_ Sometimes we’re not even human. _

“‘Tally ho!’ cried Basil, and I held onto Toby’s collar for dear life as we raced through the streets after the cunning cheese thief-” Dawson paused his writing to shake out the muscles in his paw. He looked over at his friend who was playing the violin in the corner and smiled.

“You are suffering writer’s block, my dear Dawson?” asked the detective, not looking up as he swept his bow across the strings in a sharp high squeak.

“Merely taking a break, my dear fellow. Not all our minds work like steel mousetraps,” chuckled Dawson.

“Nonsense. Your brain is enviable enough, and your craftsmanship with the English language is superb,” Basil declared.

Dawson laughed. “You flatter me, Basil. It takes all my talent to pay the proper tribute to the great mouse detective himself.”

Basil cast him a wry smile and continued to play.

_ Sometimes we’re not even the same species. _

“Unh!” the maid grunted, kicking the Zygon hard in the face. It roared at her indignantly and reached out for the kill, when suddenly it gasped and fell to the ground, electrified.

Jenny looked up and smiled at her savior. “Good timing as always, mum.”

“For you, my darling, anything,” smiled the reptilian woman, putting away her Electro-stick. “After all! If you had become that creature’s dinner, I would have had to find a new maid! A terrible inconvenience,” Madame Vastra gently teased.

Jenny rolled her eyes. “Home, love?” she sighed.

“Sounds excellent.” Vastra lifted her veil briefly so she and Jenny could share a kiss in the shadowy alley. “I must warn you, however, that Strax has once again attempted to make bread pudding.”

“Well at least it distracted him from his grenades for a while,” Jenny said, taking her wife's arm as they headed down the street together.

_ And sometimes it’s so very hard. _

“John!” Sherlock cried, throwing himself to the floor beside the prone army doctor. He’d missed the gun, how could he have missed it, so stupid-

The detective’s hands skated uselessly over John’s body, trying to locate a bullet wound. “Please, God, no...John, I’m so sorry. Please...” Sherlock, disgusted with himself, found that he was beginning to cry. How  _ pedestrian _ . “Please don’t leave me,” he begged in a whisper. “Please...” He choked. “I love you,” he admitted. There. He’d finally said it. After years of being desperately in love with John Hamish Watson, he’d finally said it. The tears flowed even more freely. “I love you,” he repeated, sobbing openly. “Don’t leave me...John...”

“Sherlock...”

The detective looked up in surprise.

John was staring at him in amazement, his eyes sparkling with something Sherlock was scared to put a name to. “Sherlock, I’m okay,” John murmured.

Sherlock blinked several times, but did not understand.

“Sherlock, the bullet barely got me. It just nicked me, Sherlock, look.” John gestured to his thigh. Sherlock stared in incomprehension. “It was just a graze,” John laughed. “I’m okay...Sherlock.”

Finally, Sherlock understood. “Oh! Oh...”

John tenderly touched his face. “Sherlock,” he whispered softly.

And before Sherlock knew it, John was drawing him into a kiss. John, the man who “wasn’t gay”. John, the married man.

John, the love of his life.

_ But no matter the time, the place, the circumstances, or even the universe...we always find each other. And I always, always love you. _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the first one is Granada Television Sherlock Holmes (It was totally canon, there wasn't even a Mary Morstan. They're just together.), then CBS Elementary, then the Guy Ritchie films, then Disney's The Great Mouse Detective, then Vastra and Jenny from Doctor Who (couldn't wait to make your ship canon, could ya, Moffat?), and then BBC Sherlock.
> 
> Granada's "Empty House" is so excellent. Holmes actually holds out his arms for a hug when he reveals himself to Watson before his poor dear faints! And then is stroking his face when he wakes up! I'm sorry, I'm such romantic Holmes/Watson trash. Apparently Jeremy Brett was too. :D
> 
> Guess what? I've never even seen Elementary, the Downey films, or Great Mouse Detective! XD (They're on my list.) I just wanted to do a short story with all the Holmes and Watsons. They are soulmates, whether they're lovers or just BFFs.
> 
> Anyway, come see me on Tumblr: dread-pirate-redbeard.tumblr.com


End file.
